


Strange on Its Own

by dreamerjules (jelaine3)



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelaine3/pseuds/dreamerjules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Celluci didn't like Vancouver nearly as much as he had Toronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange on Its Own

Mike Celluci didn't like Vancouver nearly as much as he had Toronto. He couldn't really put a finger on it, though of course he didn't admit to himself a lot of it had to do with being away from his family and the police force and Vicki.

He'd made the right decision in leaving. Any proximity to Vicki was going to be a bad thing in the long run. Not to mention the bridges he had burned with Crowley and Kate. He had thought he'd simply transfer to the Vancouver PD and that would be that, but every time he thought about it, it left him feeling restless. All he'd ever wanted to be was a good cop, but now the mere thought made him nauseous with its very wrongness.

So Mike was walking the streets at night, trying to figure out where to go from here. He didn't know how to be anything other than a cop. He also didn't know if he could ignore the things that went bump in the night anymore either. God knows he wanted to. Wanted to reset to a time where he and Vicki closed cases over bad Chinese and good beer.

But Mike was a pragmatist. Those days were long over and would not be rising from the dead unlike certain bastard princes who shall remain nameless.

A noise from the darker end of the alley he was passing caught his attention. He heard a raised angry voice - male - and flesh against flesh. There was a chance it was more a situation for Vice, but Mike would rather be embarrassed than let someone get beaten.

He made as much noise as he could as he made his way toward the altercation. He reached for the gun he wasn't carrying, cursing. At least he could still fight. If he was lucky, the noise would scare them off and he wouldn't need his fists.

He wasn't lucky.

It was a man and a woman at the end of the alley, but that was where his typical cop experiences ran out and his extra-vocational experiences with Vicki and Henry kicked in.

The woman was at least as tall as he was with golden blonde hair and vibrant cornflower blue eyes that almost, but not quite, glowed. She was dressed like Xena except her outfit was white leather with gold accents. Thigh high boots and a whip coiled at her waist completed the picture. With the man on his knees, it still might have been a case for Vice but for the sword in her hand.

"Why won't you do it? I'm ready. I've earned it," yelled the man. "Do it!"

"You have earned nothing. You have no right to demand anything of me. For that alone, I should kill you, but since that is what you want," she said coldly, "I will not. I will simply leave you to your life."

She turned, sheathing her sword. She stopped when she saw Mike and smiled.

"You are worthy. Pity it is not your time yet. I will return when it is though and then you will be honored for the warrior you are. Live well, mortal."

She walked toward him, fading with each step she took.

"You bitch!" The kneeling man was on his feet running towards her and Mike saw a knife in his hand, poised to plunge in her back.

"Look out!" Mike yelled as he moved to tackle the other man.

The woman turned, still fading as she moved.

Mike hit the man low, taking him down to the pavement. He got a hold of the guy's knife hand and slammed it onto the ground until he released it, sending it skittering across the litter strewn alley. Mike hit him in the face once, twice, a third time before he lost consciousness. Mike sat back on his heels, panting. He flexed his right hand, wincing at the sting that shot through it.

The blonde woman, still no more solid than she had been when Mike launched himself at her assailant, reached out for his bruising hand. She held it between both of hers, a warm glowing light shone briefly and the pain receded along with the light.

"You will be a truly delightful addition to the Hall. Know that I will be watching over you until that time." She turned to the unconscious man on the ground. "You on the other hand, you will travel with me this very evening. I wonder how you will like Niflhel instead."

She released Mike's hand and touched the other man, both disappearing at the touch.

Mike flexed his pain free hand. "Who needs Vicki or Fitzroy for strange?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hc_bingo May Amnesty Challenge


End file.
